


Blue Skies [ Headed Away ]

by greypaper



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 04:54:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7300366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greypaper/pseuds/greypaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The bus is barely full but the stranger who just stepped in still decided to take the seat next to Youngjae and he doesn't really get why, maybe the people down here just are like that. Yeah, maybe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Skies [ Headed Away ]

Youngjae couldn't have known that the night would get this cold. Sure, August was ending in a week or more and with that, this summer would be over, leaves would be falling and the nights would only get colder and colder until winter approached. But right now, the boy wanted it to be warm despite him loathing those hot days where his shirt would stick to his skin and sweat was glistening on his forehead. He didn't really want to pull out his pullover from one of the heavy suitcases, they were huge and the boy had another travel bag and a backpack, it was heavy to say at least and Youngjae didn't know where exactly he put his warmer clothes.

So there he was, around ten more minutes until it would be six in the morning in a bus on its way to Busan. There were a few other people in the vehicle, most of them with their eyes closed or rested on a book, the newspaper or likewise. There was a man, not over forty Youngjae thought, who was glued to his phone, no surprise that it was one of the newest devices, furiously tapping on it and the boy couldn't figure out if he was writing something important or if he was playing Color Switch. He was wearing a brown suit and a black tie was tightly attached to his neck. Youngjae could only think about how the man would be sweating when the clock would tick towards ten in the hours of the day. 

Then there was this one lady with her son who had to be five or a little older. The women had her hair tied messily in a bun, a flannel blouse in a very light jeans hue hung a little bit over her trousers which reached only a bit above her ankle, making the boy question if it was fashion or a mistake. The two of them didn't have much luggage, the women carried a purse on her lap, big enough to fit some importances in it and her son had this small backpack with animals on the plastic-like material. It looked cute, how the child had rested his head on it as if it was feeding his dreams with peace. His eyes were closed and the shock of deep brown hair flopped over them just the slightest bit. It seemed they had been out of the city for not much more than a day, maybe they had traveled to Mokpo to the sea or maybe Gwangju, possibly Daegu. Youngjae couldn't know, by all means. 

In the back was a young couple, the boy guessed in their twenties, less than ten years older than the 18 year old. The man was holding his girlfriends hand, their fingers were intertwined, the man lovingly pulling at them but his eyes were casted outside the window, following the passer by trees. The young women wore her black hair open, flowing over her shoulder and over the delicate collarbone until it reached her ribs. She was wearing a simple dress, small, colorful flowers were printed on the white fabric and over her shoulders hung a black Adidas jacket, probably from her boyfriend who was afraid she'd be cold in her sleep. Youngjae couldn't help but notice the small glances the man gave her from time to time, it also didn't help that he was sitting against the drivers direction so that the lovebirds were right in his view. But the way the male looked at his girlfriend made Youngjaes heart ache and he wished he'd have someone to look at him like that. Not necessarily a partner but Youngjae simply missed those affectionate looks one could get from their parents, grandparents, from their family. The love in the mans eyes was so vivid that it started to scare the boy, retreating his eyes from the couple to look outside. Youngjae shifted seats, his eyes now to the front.

The scenery way indeed a way of beautiful, blue skies hanging over the small forest they were driving through. Blue skies that were possibly hanging over Seoul. Blue skies that were most likely hanging over Busan.

 

And here Youngjae was, heading towards the city best known for their beaches, the air way better than in Seoul and the people not as closed off as in the capital.

He had his reasons, knowing that if anyone would see him like this, all packed with his baggage, they'd think he was out and about to have fun in his last summer before he would have to start college. Youngjae only wished. Of course he wanted to go to college, he even picked out some brochures when he was still back in his childhood bedroom, home, back in Seoul. He had prayed for his parents not to see them. Youngjae kept those brochures in between his clean clothes, at the back of his dresser where he could almost be sure his mother wouldn't search for anything. The women was quite... choleric. A bit ill tempered, too bold for someone who was supposed to love him. Always saying she knew what was best for him, wanting him to follow his father to take upon their business when he was old enough. She never let him speak and with time Youngjae grew afraid of talking. He stopped telling his parents about his day at school, he stopped telling them when something exciting happened, he stopped telling them when he was at the verge of breaking. He didn't talk about his confusion, how he found himself attracted to other boys when he enrolled in high school. He was scared of telling them he had a crush on one of the boys in his grade. He was frightened of telling them when he got together with Jaebum at the end of his sophomore year. He didn't even think about telling them when they broke up at the beginning of their senior year. Youngjae was deprived of affection, , he had tried to close himself off from his family, successfully one might add. He was glad for his friends, they never asked questions and the boy was satisfied with it until his mind started to turn against him, asking if they cared, asking if anyone wanted him around. He broke down too, not once, not twice, but so many times that Youngjae didn't even want to think about those moments, if possible forget them. It wasn't until his friend from Busan was over to visit, the older boy reassuring that Youngjae was needed, Youngjae was loved. The boy had cried in Himchans arms that one time, a few tears shed when the man had to leave Seoul again but he felt better. After talking to his friends about it, his mind had lost the fight over his sanity, Youngjae full on back, finishing his last year of school, somewhat stronger.

Yet he couldn't help but feel helpless at home, his parents were trying to break through his defence, Youngjae had noticed. They tried talking to him, fake smiles just new ones among the old ones they had worn off the past years. Youngjae couldn't care less to be honest. He was fine the way it was.

He thought he was fine, until his mother asked him to sit down with her at the dinner table to look through brochures. Business schools, law schools, science schools. His mother had seemed so overly enthusiastic over the subject that the boy couldn't do much, feeling his temper rise and rise but he refused to let it explode. His mother wouldn't affect him, Youngjae had to stay calm until it was over. Only a few months. Only a few months, was what he kept telling himself he would be able to go through those, he absolutely had to. But the days passed oh so slowly, suffocating the youth in his own home, he kept ringing for air but sometimes his supply of the precious element was cut short, too short to go through anything. Those days were passed as his "sick days", his mother and father were up early to leave for work and Youngjae just stayed in, lying in bed with all of his blankets around him like some sort of shield to protect him from everything but anything. Youngjae didn't know why some things made him sad, they simply did and those days were also there for him to stay in his bed. He didn't feel any regret, his grades were high from all the years of studying, trying to please his parents. So his bed wasn't the worst place to be in when you were skipping school, Youngjae figured.

The brochures he had always hidden in the back of his dresser were now securely put away into the front pocket of his backpack, his personal belongings had been stuffed into this pocket, his phone, ID card, pass, wallet. Youngjae knew that even if he'd lose the brochures, there would still be ways of getting new ones. He could ask Himchan, with whom the boy would be living in the near future until he found his own apartment, or dorm room. Or he could simply visit the Busan Art College, asking for information, hell, he could even take a tour because that was what he wanted to study. Not business, being a lawyer or a doctor. He wanted to be involved with music, be it a teacher in secondary school, a singer in musicals, a piano teacher in the community center. Youngjae didn't really care, he thought of all those as wonderful jobs, wonderful ways to live his future.

A future where could live like he wanted to, okay, maybe he'd have to clean up after Himchan for a few months because the boy knew his friend wouldn't let the chance slip to let Youngjae do all the work around their shared flat. The younger knew the way Himchan ticked, they have known each other for quite some time and even if Youngjae only was nine years old and Himchan was thirteen they somehow grew close. Incredibly so, no one would have expected the junior high student to get along with someone four years younger but Himchan never liked to label things. Himchan also had been the first to support Youngjae when the younger was struggling was his sexuality, and to be exact, he of course was the first person Youngjae had told. The older student, by then already a college student for some science school (Youngjae didn't know, Himchan always blabbered about Biology an Chemistry and stuff the younger forgot about on his first day as a high school graduate), wasn't all too fond about his best friend being gay but a few days were enough to drive the brown haired man crazy and he kept shooting questions at his Youngjae ("You're not in love with me, right?" - "You have a crush on Jaebum? Holy shit, Youngjae how are you going to turn that boy gay for you?" - "How on earth did you turn that boy gay for you? Not that you're not good looking and all, I'm just wondering."). Youngjae was quite excited to see his friend again, in the past few years Himchan was only able to travel to Seoul when he didn't have to study for exams, which was almost all the time.

 

Youngjae was left a bit puzzled when he was suddenly pulled out from his thoughts the moment the bus stopped. Every now and then the vehicle would take a small stop at bus halts that seemed so abandoned, Youngjae could swear some of the passed ones were haunted. But the short breaks were necessary, this way the driver could stretch his legs for a minute and let new passengers in even if Youngjae highly doubted that people would actually enter but when the boy glanced at his watch, it showing ten minutes past six he could reconsider. Maybe some poor souls were already up to go to work, maybe school, college, whatever. Youngjae made a small reminder not to take classes that started too early. He did not want to end up like the man who was stepping into the bus, huge eye bags were adorning his wrinkled face, briefcase jammed beneath his arm tightly and a washed out suit hung over the mans thin body. Youngjae shrugged and looked out of the window, he was definitely going to take care of himself better than that man, the boy could only shudder at the thought of looking like this when he grew older. No thank you, he'd like to keep his black hair, rosy white skin and puffy cheeks.

The boys attention was focused on the halt the bus had stopped, there was a small path on Youngjaes side of the window which he guessed was leading to the village that should be close to the halt. There were always those small villages littered around the places where the bus had stopped so far as the bus didn't halt in the cities, which was the reason Youngjae always had to change busses. And that meant he had waited for one bus which was literally only driving from Daejeon to Yeongdong, for nearly four hours. ("Take the night bus they said, they'll be less cramped they said, why do I even listen to Himchan and his flat mate.") Yet there was a signpost that had a cute little picture on it and "Beomeosa" written beneath it, showing some sort of temple which was located just before one would enter the suburb of Busan. Youngjae was fascinated, he had never really left Seoul and seeing nature in such a huge amount was behind beautiful to the boy.

 

Drawn away from the new passengers, Youngjae didn't notice a young man entering the bus whose glance landed on the boy, eyes glistening.

 

Youngjae was beyond startled when he heard someone sitting down next to him, and he just let the fact by side that the bus wasn't even near full yet. The boy had enjoyed sitting alone all the way from Seoul to where he was now, somewhat close to Busan at least. But no, someone had to take the seat next to him, as if no one saw he was totally overburdened with luggage. And now he had to share his personal space probably with some weird laborer. He didn't know if glancing over would be worth it.

But oh, it was. It was so worth it.

The person sitting down next to him wasn't some weird, old dude who smelled like cigarettes and cows or whatever animals he was holding at his farm, no. When the city boy glanced to his right he could see a shock of black hair, a slim face and lips that were incredibly think, maybe too thick for a boy. The boys skin - he couldn't be much older than Youngjae - was tanned and Youngjae knew if the sun would already be up and burning the country homes it would look bronze, just like caramel over those lean muscles.

And Youngjae nearly swooned over how ridiculously handsome the guy next to him was, but he didn't, of course, his pride was kind of in the way. So all he was left doing was play with his fingers in his lap, eyes abruptly refusing to wander over to the one next to him. It was uncomfortable, maybe only for Youngjae, because seriously, there were so many unoccupied seats and yet the boy had decided to sit next to him. Nice one. Youngjae really had all the good bad luck in the world one person could possibly have. But regardless, Youngjae was thinking about if everyone here looked like that, he should have come here ages ago (aka 2 years ago). Although the boy was thinking, unconsciously, that he would be comparing new people, new boys to this Busan beauty next to him. It was his first encounter after all and with such an impression Youngjae was sure that boy wouldn't go out of his head for some time until he was settled in and got to know new people, new friends, probably some enemies. Maybe not even then would this particular boy leave his thoughts, always somewhere in the back of his head at the guy whom he met at six in the morning.

Well, thanks to Youngjaes luck, said boy suddenly dropped his travel bag which had been rested on his lap until now, hitting Youngjaes knee in process and causing the youth to jump.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry." A thick voice, honey dipped with a strong accent said.

"It's fine." Youngjae rubbed his knee. "Geez that bag is heavy." The boy looked up, eyes meeting big, chocolate ones that were glistening with something unknown in them.Youngjae gulped, hopefully unnoticed by the boy in front of him, but god, he's so attractive. The youth had a hard time not to let his eyes wander down to those full, pillowy lips, strong jawline and definitely nothing further because he could swear that once he's set eyes on that formed, firm chest he'd probably start drooling. Screw this but also screw this.

"Yeah, imagine how I felt dragging that bag behind me." The stranger said, releasing a huff of air and settling into a smile and Youngjae was absolutely, completely, definitely done for today.

"Probably not better than I did." He managed to say, brandishing his arms towards his own luggage, regarding the many pieces consisting of suitcases and bags with a kind of disgust when remembering how he had to change busses every time and how horribly uncomfortable it had been to drag those behind him.

"Where did you come from?" The other boy laughed, eyeing Youngjaes belongings with an amused glance that quickly shot up to the boys eyes again and Youngjae wasn't sure but he might have seen a small bit of cockiness in them, alongside that weird sparkle he still couldn't identify.

"Seoul."

"Why didn't you take the train, would've been a lot easier." Busan boy said, not asking but more stating it, leaving the sentence for Youngjae to grumble over. Of course he had thought about that.

"I wanted to but my friend said it would be a lot cheaper this way." Youngjae answered, looking away from the intense eye contact either of them had refused to break until now. He simply couldn't risk to blush right now, out of principle.

"But you probably had to change your bus like, a thousand times." The other boy mentioned and copied Youngjaes actions, turning his head straight forward.

"Yeah, and those stops were scary as hell. I really should've taken the train." The boy said, secretly mourning over following Himchans advice.

"I'm glad you didn't then." The stranger voiced and Youngjaes head snapped, eyes wide because this guy couldn't be implying what he thought he was implying, right? No, definitely not. Not possible.

There was no answer for Youngjae though, he sort of forgot to say anything at all after that (not that he was left speechless, nope) and so the two of them sat in a somewhat comfortable/awkward silence and Youngjae decided to look out of the window once again, staring at the old trees, small flowers blooming, withering. It didn't take long until he was starting to feel drowsy, the lack of sleep from last night was getting to the boy and his eyes were getting heavier, slowly but surely until they dropped low and all he could see was darkness and his heavy head. And Youngjae fell into a slumber when his head was somewhere settled on something warm.

 

Blue skies was what woke Youngjae up, the sun was piercing through his eye lids and a low grumble left his lips and he slowly started to feel somewhat awake now. The first thing that came to his senses was the warmth on one half of his body and he felt himself shivering at the thought of just opening his eyes now. He could feel the firm chest he even refused to think about when still awake and he was pressed up against it, his nose nuzzled somewhere between the strangers neck and his collarbone. A strong, manly scent was clouding his mind and Youngjae couldn't help but nudge deeper into the warmth. A small laugh did the final stroke to wake him up and Youngjae was now completely sure the other boy was aware of his mental and physical state and to his disadvantage he had to pull back from the body. Youngjae looked up with drowsy eyes, meeting those chocolate ones once again but this time there were filled with slight amusement and maybe he confused affection with something else that was lingering in the back of the brown orbs.

"Good morning." The sweet voice rang blissfully and Youngjae was staring at the owner of it, rather out of it for a millisecond until he abruptly pushed himself up, already feeling the blush that crept itself up on his cheeks.

"I-I'm sorry." Youngjae mumbled, head ducking away as he was afraid the other would see how red his face had gotten.

"No, don't worry about it." Busan boy rambled rather panicky, trying to catch the other boys eyes. "It's fine, you fell asleep." He continued a bit slower, reassurance in that honey voice of his, the panic still slightly vivid in his eyes.

"S-Still." Youngjae cursed mentally, since when was he one to become a stuttering mess in front of a boy? Where did his witty mouth go for christs sake, he didn't think that one good looking guy would get him so out of concept but well, look where he was now, blushing and stuttering in front of the tanned, chocolate eyed Busan boy.

Said boy now smiled, really smile, eyes turning into small crescent moons and his cheeks were all puffy (nothing compared to his own tho) from his lips stretching from one to the other. Youngjae ducked his head low, feeling the heat go to his cheeks once again and he cursed, once again. God, what did that boy do to him. This was ridiculous for simple attraction, the youth thought, refusing to look at the other, once again. 

"Uhm-" A voice emitted and Youngjae timidly looked up again, meeting calming, dark eyes. "We should probably get up." The other boy stated, a small grin was now tugging at said ones lips.

"We already arrived?" Youngjae asked surprised, quickly standing up to look outside the window and indeed, there they were in the middle of Busans omnibus station and somewhere in the distance one could hear trains departing and arriving.

"We did about twenty minutes ago." The other boy smiled, innocently to say but there laid something mocking in it.

"WHAT?" Youngjae half yelled, surprised by the blue skies hanging all over the city, or the part he could actually see. "Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Okay so do you wanna hear the lie or the truth?" Busan boy asked, teasing tone clearly outstanding by now.

"The truth." Youngjae sighed, unconsciously chewing on the insides of his cheek as he looked down onto the other.

"You were cute and totally clinging onto me." Busan boy grinned, a toothy childlike grin and his cheeks were all puffed up again. Youngjae blushed, fully, deeply red, his face heated up and he quickly turned around to gather all of his luggage, the other surprisingly (or not so surprisingly) helping him with it and the both of them stepped out of the bus.

 

The first thing Youngjae noticed was the air, the slightly salty smell lingered in the air and the boy wondered if they were close to the sea. The thought disappeared faster than he could look, his eyes landed on the huge train station just right in front of him and the busy people entering and exiting big glass doors, running stairs up or casually walking them down. It wasn't as if Youngjae had never seen a big train station, nor was he a stranger to crowds of people. But this, somehow it made him feel differently. There was more freedom in this place than the boy could have ever imagined, could have never experienced in Seoul. Maybe it was because all of those bad memories clung to the capital, his parents and everything bad. But here, it was as if Youngjae could start all over again, and he could. Nothing was holding him back anymore and it felt utterly amazing he couldn't even comprehend a correct sentence right now, feeling way too bittersweet all of a sudden.

"Hey, do you have to head to the station?" The other boy addressed him, making Youngjae spin around and look up to the taller boy, he wasn't much taller but a few centimeters were in between them.

"Oh. I- No, my friend's coming to pick me up in front of the... the um... entrance of the station. Yeah." Youngjae stumbled over the words and his eyes darted sideways. "What time is it?"

"It's around eight, you really didn't oversleep that much." The other chuckled, looking at him with such warmth Youngjae nearly dared to compare it to the couple on the bus from the early hours this morning. "So, I actually have to catch a train and if you don't mind, I could- walk with you? If you want."

"That would be great. Thank you- uh. I don't think I ever cought your name." Youngjae laid open, shifting his weight bit to bit from side to side.

"Daehyun." The boy - Daehyun - smiled, reaching out his hand for Youngjae to take.

 

"I'm Youngjae." The boy slowly took the others hand, noticing that his was essentially smaller than Daehyuns.

"So, Youngjae~" The other said, clearly only testing out the sound of the other boys name on his tongue and Youngjae had to admit, he quite liked it. "Where is your friend waiting for you?"

"The main entrance he said." Youngjae remembered Himchan arguing about having to wake up so early only to pick his younger friend up but he settled with it, not wanting his precious Youngjae to walk alone around a city he's never been it.

"That's like, two minutes from here but let me help you with those." And in a matter of seconds Daehyun was grabbing one of Youngjaes big suitcases and the travel bag, now carrying two and just in that moment did Youngjae notice the other ones arm. Strong, lean and just as tanned as his face and neck. His shirt was a bit tight around the bicep and stretching over his shoulders displaying the broad chest Youngjae already had admired at their first encounter, hell, this was still their first encounter. He forced himself to stop staring and trailed after Daehyun who didn't seem to have any difficulties with the heavy luggage.

 

"So yeah. Here we are." Daehyun commented, putting down the others belongings and Youngjae thankfully put them into a secure position so nothing would fall.

"Yeah... my friend should be arriving any time too." The boy mentioned, glancing around the spacious place in front of the modern train station. "You can, uh, catch your train if you-"

"No it's alright. I can wait with you." Daehyun spluttered out, turning his head soon after. "My train arrives like every ten minutes, I just live a bit farther into the city." He explained, eyes glistening into the distance and Youngjae followed but he didn't see anything in particular that stood out to him. His eyes found their way back to Daehyuns featured and they finally settled on the boys' lips. They seemed to be a little bit chapped despite the warm month and other peoples lips only turning dry during winter, but Youngjae figured that it was normal for Daehyun as he kept licking over them, some sort of habit.

 

"Youngjae!" A loud, rough voice sliced through the silence (silence as if in Youngjaes mind being blank from staring at Daehyuns lips).

Youngjae couldn't even properly turn around as he was captured between arms and a smiling Himchan was hugging him somewhat awkwardly as his body was sticking to Youngjaes left shoulder and side.

"I missed you so much. How are you? How was the trip." Himchan blabbered, his eyes were lit with happiness and Youngjae finally returned the hug. "Aw, look at you." Himchan stated, pushing the younger by the shoulders only to hold him steadily in front of him and traveling his body as if to see if anyone had harmed his friend. "No limbs are missing so I guess we're all good. God, look at you." Himchan couldn't stop smiling and Youngjae just endured his old friend but he was smiling no less. "So adorable." The older finally let him out of his grip and ruffled his hair, stopping when his eyes landed on the person behind his friend who was now standing back a bit restrained.

"Oh, hi." Himchan smiled, holding out his hand for the boy to take and firmly shook it when the stranger took it. "I'm Himchan, Youngjaes friend."

"I'm Daehyun." The boy did the puffy cheek smile thingy again and Youngjae could feel his heart swell.

"We met on my way here." Youngjae explained, taking a step forward and he smiled at Daehyun.

"Oh that's good, it's always good to make friends early." The oldest grinned, he knew Youngjae and he also knew what was going on even if the two younger boys hadn't cought up on it yet but one could see such things way easier from the outside.

"Yeah, so. I should go I guess. You know, catching my train and all." Daehyun clarified, a smile adorning his beautiful lips once again but this time it seemed sadder and Youngjae realized that this would probably be their last goodbye. And he didn't want that, not at all. And just the way Daehyun was looking it seemed said boy thought the same as he did and so Youngjae stepped forward.

"We could exchange numbers. That if, you want..."

"Yes. I mean- sure, yeah."

The two boys did as said, a grinning Himchan watching the happening with amusement a few steps behind Youngjae.

"So I guess I, should get going then." Daehyun said, smiling at Youngjae and the glistening was as evident as ever.

"Yeah, don't forget to contact me." Youngjae laughed lightly, warmth spreading in his chest.

"I won't. Bye Youngjae!"

Youngjae made the other stop in his tracks as he took a step forward and hugged Daehyun, head resting in his neck and the masculine scent came to his senses again.

"Bye Daehyun." He pulled back.

Youngjae watched the other walk up the many stairs, sometimes Daehyun would turn around only to quickly take the next steps until he disappeared between people streaming out of the train station.

 

"I believe you'll like it here, huh?" Himchan laughed, nudging his friends shoulder who was blushing madly now.

"I guess." Youngjae mumbled, a stupid, somewhat love struck smile sticking to his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> available on Asianfanfics ; same author name  
> sequel is coming tbh bc people asked me to


End file.
